heated moment edward Elric one shot
by closedx
Summary: one shot for dawnyellaxdeidara on quizilla xxx anyways pleas i would love some feed back on it any comments welcome


Dawnyella Yuki

14

The Blond alchemist stood very frustrated and annoyed looking to the woods into witch his hot tempered partner hade just ran into after another hot fight. Edward was selected to train the new alchemist who was said to have great potential with her ability to control not one but all elements, but they butted heads and both had quiet bad tempers.

Edd sighed and ran his fingers throw his hair calming down after the quarrel the wind picked up "I swear I can still hear her talking to herself" He mumbled to himself and started to walk to the wood's, They have been training tougher for a week now and Dawnyella had both driven Edd to wanting to pull his hair out and wanting to blush and stare at her figure.

Not helping noticing the small things the way she would talk to herself, when she thought she was alone, the strange nervous laugh she gives when we stand to close, or touch of our hands during training. Even the doodles the dark haired girl would make on the note pad.

Edward pressed his hand against a tree feeling that awkward tingling in his gut " Damm it" hissing The young blond as a tree burns nearly hit in the face but just missed over his head " GREA! Now even trees are making fun of my height" Edd said before scanning the aria for Dawnyella, where a girl could disappear to. Just as the alchemist was about to turn into another direction he heard a loud clashing sound and a girl scream "DAWNEYLLA!"

His body reacted instantly running throw the towering trees, a branch thought against Edward's shirt ripping one his leave exposing his metal arm, but it didn't bother the Alchemist at all he had only one think on his mine now – Dawnyella was in trouble

Freezing in his steps as the trees open the blonds eyes widened as he saw, his Dawnyella fighting what looks like thief's she was out numbered. She moved fast like a dance slipping from under nether their graph whiles creating her alchemy. Her black hair slide with her but it didn't take long before Edward stopped his fantasy and realized that the beautiful fighter was frightened now the cheeky smile had faded on her face.

"Mind if I cut in?" Clapping his hands tougher before pressing his palms down to the ground the thief's were about to graph the talent full girl but they where stopped as the earth came up from under then in a wall trapping thief's with in a circle.

"well maybe now you will learn to play fair" The blond alchemist coemnted reaching his hand out taking Dawnyella pulling her close against his chest,

She didn't hesitated falling into his arm's his strong arms came up around her hugging her against him the scent of him made her mind go insane blushing softly when his lips brushed her forehead "Its okay" Edd's voice saw calming against the dark haired girls ear, he slipped some hair from her face looking down at her, Dawnyella could see how red his own face has gotten, her hand pressed against his solider chest softly feeling that his rapid heart beat matched her own racing heart.

"EDD WATCH OUT!" Dawyella shouted pushing the stronger alchemist down falling over him as a knife flew their way – the bandits have expected throw the wall Edd had trapped them in and now trying to turn the table's, Dawyella cried out in pain as she felt the sharp sting to her delicate shoulder falling against Edward who looked bewildered, his face was strained shocked as the mixed emotions flowed throw him.

Dawnyella opened her eyes to find warm arms wrapped around her, her head was being cradled against a strong chest "What happened" The young alchemist whispered looking up to see Edward's face close to her " Don't worry about it" He smiled ad winked "I got you, the guys are taken care off" adding and slowly set her up right.

She noticed that her shirt had been adjusted and hand a binding over her shoulder with slight numbness, Edward had used one of his ripped sleeves to bind her shoulder- Dawnyella didn't ask what happened to the men, she didn't want to know.

The breeze picked up slightly the two alchemist said closely throw their looking into the camp fire flames, the stares where bright shining down at them "You know Edd" Dawnyella said placing his hand over hers "

The blond males cheeks warmed as he gave her a shy look squeezing her hand back and creaked a smile his heart was about to burst "Dawnyella I…" his voice trailed off as she toke both his hands even the one that was made of metal and looks up at him blushing "I am sorry about earlier" The young alchemist said with an slight nervous laugh "so am I" he replied her and leaned closer "Don't know how to do this I huh…would you be mine?" The one Alchemist eyes stared into another both their harts beat rapidly as their lips brushed "I was waiting for you to ask" Dawnyella whispered and kissed him again with passion flaring.


End file.
